Bible Songs
Bible Songs is on Cedarmont Kids CD and Cedarmont Kids Video. Plot * The Cast Members original from "Bible Songs". Cast # Keeley Alexander (age 5) # Myranda Alexander (age 6) # Tiffany Evins # Chase Gallatin # Marty Gay (age 4) # Robert Gay (age 8) # Ami Hines # Michelle Keil # Jasmina Lee # John Lundquist # Josephine Moore (age 3) # Jessica Moore (age 7) # Sara Norby # Jonathan Pendergrass # Carmen Oakley # Tessa Ludwick # Marlee Priest # Emily Smith # Julie Smith # Emily Sullivan # Richard Sullivan # Jonathan White Support Cast # Jamie Aken # Jessica Alderman # Cody Atkinson # Landon Atkinson # Jared Bergman # Jessica Bergman # Megan Broadstreet # Alana Bryant # Robert Bryant # Ryan Bryant # Sarah Bryant # Lauren Burcham # Ryan Burcham # Daniel Cal # Darius Cal # Andrew Chapman # Paul Chapman # Rachel Chapman # Shohanna Chapman # Aly Chisum # Aaron Cooley # Addie Davis # Alex Davis # Arden Davis # Allison Davis # Emma Claire Davis # Jo Ellen Davis # Lori Lee Davis # Megan Durham # Drew Eakins # Rob Eakins # Crystal Feldman # Trey Bourland # Josey Contreras # Bethany Fuzz # Elise Hall # Whitney Hasty # Jamie Grable # Beth Holloway # JoAnn Holloway # Mallory Howard # Rachael Hudson # Whitney Hudson # Julian Johnson # Alec Johnson # Jordan Johnson # Joshua Johnson # Jaren Johnson # Taylor Jordan # Vincent Herrera # Cberami Kuebn # Abbi Lambert # Madison Fox # Jason Keil # Jena Lee # Graham Leach # Ryan Leach # Alan Ludwick # Robert Lundquist # Preston Burdette # Jordan Hearne # Jamin Jones # Laura Lweis # Racbeal Martin # Cailin McHargue # Candace McMilkcarton # Oma Oka # Nkem Oka # Jacob Mullican # Kelsey Mullican # Abby Mullins # Anthony Mullins # Daniel Mullins # Danny Mullins # Jamie Hatley # Leslye Mobon # Natalia Nakamara # Molly Patmison # Maci McPherson # Matthew Puckett # Jack Mountford # Robert Mountford # Cara Craggett # Kelsey Craggett # Lauren Schnolz # Alexandra O'Brien # Robert O'Brien # Marlee Priest # Gaberiella Dorsey # Paige Stewart # Nathan Sumrall # Nikki Tamez # Virginia Tamez # Joshua Courtney # Abby Hare # Sam O'Neil # Dominique Patrice # Hunter Tbarp # Kiki Summerville # Keitb Walker # Victoria Palos # Ethan Simonds # Tait Norris # Olivia Perez # Amy Wilkes # Cara Craggett # Jacob Houghton # Shantel Stephens # Madeline Brooks # Kelly Gardner # Mariah Marquart # Cory Warfield # Eddy Warren # Devante Warren # Johnny Warren # Joshua Warren # Kelly Warren # Maria Warren # Paul Warren # Hollie Weikel # Adrienne Berry White # Betty White # Brittany Andry White # Joseph White # Stephen White # Allison Wilcox # Lauren Wilcox EXTRAS: "Hickory Dickory Dock". # Ted Davey # Todd Lundquist # Rosie Lundquist # Brittany Nguyen # Brie Nguyen # Bryan Nguyen # Eleanor Alban # Carlo Alban # Mrs. Rosalyn Ward "I Had a Little Nut Tree". # Christina Moore # Laurie Moore "Puff the Magic Dragon". # Mera Baker # Eleanor Moore # Megan Lundquist # Antonio Martin # Max Priest # Ruby Priest ADDITONAL EXTRAS: # Carrie Buchel # Grant Buchel # Christopher Alstons # Darryl Albonico # Eunice Cho # Brianne Barber # Brittany Barber # Chloe Collins # Kevin Collins # Adelaide Davis # Chase Dunlap # Stephanie Short # Ellis Goodwin # Talia Goodwin # Charles Hatcher # Chloe Esposito # Emma Esposito # Abigale Freeland # Robert Freeland # Carmen Letren # Jason Letren # Christopher Wills # Alexander Lincoln # Kristen Lincoln # Olivia Huesmann # Morgan Jamerson # Mr. Roy S. Martin # Michael Norby # Ronald Patrick # Xavier Patterson # Ashton Peck # Taylor Peck # Reed Priest # Katherine Pulley # Greggory Witthauer Songs # The Things That You Can Do (Lake View Golf Courses) # Anything You Can Do (North Carolina Transportation Museum) # How Does the Geisha Dance (John A. Sibley Horticulture Center) # Puff the Magic Dragon (Cecil B. Butterfly Center) # Que Sera Sera # Jesus Loves Me # Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho # I Had a Little Nut Tree (Mr. Cason's Vegetable Garden) # The Barney Boogie (Downtown Franklin) # I Have Decided to Follow Jesus # This is My Commandment # Little David (Play on Your Harp) # Every Promise in the Book Is Mine # Peter, James and John in a Sailboat # Day-o Banana Boat Song (John A. Sibley Horticulture Center) # I Will Sing of the Mercies of the Lord Forever # Hickory Dickory Dock (Fiddlers Grove) # Dare to Be a Daniel # I Will Make You Fishers of Men (Robin E. Paddlewheeler on Robin Lake) # My God Is So Big # Silver and Gold Have I None # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Flying High Circus from Florida State University) # Better Than Sunshine (Ida Cason Callaway Memorial Chapel) # Jesus Wants Me for a Sunbeam # Jesus Loves Even Me # Judy's Book Song (Flying High Circus from Florida State University) # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # The B-I-B-L-E # Everybody Ought to Know Category:Cedarmont Kids Videos Category:Cedarmont Kids CD